Astiquons nos chaudrons !
by Les siphonnees du clavier
Summary: Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller faire cette retenue alors que la soirée s'annonçait des plus plaisantes. Non vraiment, ça n'allait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Neville. Finalement, ça n'allait être pas si mal. Attention SLASH !


**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

(pour l'instant chez moi, c'est plutôt **Bonne Nuit**, mais bon) !

* * *

En préambule, je tiens à vous prévenir, **âmes sensibles, éloignez-vous de ce chemin !**

Par chance, j'ai été épargnée par **la malchance de Tabourette** qui est tombée vraiment par hasard sur un couple **très très inhabituel**, mais je vous laisserais découvrir tout seul !

Si vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'aller voir notre présentation, oui parce qu'il y en a une, nous sommes deux sur ce compte, et nous postons toutes les deux, c'est à dire **Tabourette**, et moi, **ClaP74** des OS qui tirent tous les deux leurs origines d'un site dont le charmant nom n'est autre que « _**Bang-bang cul-cul** _» …

Tout ça pour vous dire que ce site est un générateur de fanfiction. Il vous donne toutes les idées, et à vous de rédiger !

(Si ça vous intéresse, le lien du site est dans **notre profil** !)

* * *

Merci les dés, je suis tombée sur un couple qui peut paraître à peu près normal,

je nomme *_ Roulement de tambouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur _*

**Ron et Neville !**

* * *

Pour vous éclairer un peu, voici mes consignes (avec les commentaires du créateur du site qui sont justes géniaux) :

1. Le caractère de vos personnages est inversé par rapport aux livres. Les méchants deviennent tout mielleux et les gentils sont trop d4444rk !

2. L'un des personnages boit une potion qui le rend toute chose et le pousse à sauter sur l'être aimé (pour… Hé bien, le sauter, en fait).

3. Une salle de cours. De préférence non-fermée à clef, pour qu'une tierce personne aléatoire débarque à la fin de leurs ébats pour surprendre le couple à moitié nu.

4. « Je t'aime. » Aaaww, que c'est mignon. Ça c'est de la fin. Pas cliché du tout.

5. Lorsque vos protagonistes parlent, accordez leurs phrases au féminin.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez toutes les clés ! Maintenant, à vous de jouer !

* * *

PS : Merci de ne pas faire attention au titre complètement déplacé )

Kiss, ClaP74

* * *

_**Astiquons nos chaudrons !** _

Ron Weasley soupira d'aise quand la main de la jeune femme se glissa dans son caleçon, caressant sa virilité avec langueur. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, laissant les doigts experts effectuer de lents vas et viens avant d'attraper les cheveux de la Serdaigle pour l'écarter sans ménagement de son corps. Il ressentit un léger manque mais l'éloigna bien vite de ses pensées. Il avait une retenue à faire, et mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne soit pas en retard où Slughorn se ferait un malin plaisir de le faire revenir le lendemain pour récurer les chaudrons. Il aurait le temps de jouer avec la Serdaigle plus tard. Celle-ci essaya d'ailleurs de se rapprocher du rouquin qui ne daigna pas lui expliquer son retrait. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de paroles. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de son absence. Il se rhabilla rapidement, prenant soin de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un genre "coiffé/décoiffé", avant de sortir de la salle de classe pour descendre aux cachots. Il soupira de désespoir. A bien réfléchir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller récurer des chaudrons. Si encore Harry était avec lui, ils auraient pu trouver matière à "s'amuser" mais pas ce soir.

Non, ce soir, il devrait passer sa retenue seul. Certes il pouvait comprendre que Slughorn n'ait pas apprécié qu'il souligne son absence de vie sexuelle mais il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Il aurait même voulu embrayer sur ses propres exploits de la veille avec la Serdaigle mais le professeur de potion ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Il arriva trop vite aux cachots, passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux – il voulait rester irrésistible en toute circonstance – et toqua à la porte du bureau de Slughorn. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage qu'il avait envie de lui faire avaler. Il se retint pourtant, et avec une moue narquoise rentra dans la salle de classe avant de se figer de surprise. Un air satisfait se plaqua sur son visage, il baissa légèrement sa tête sur le côté, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres.

- _Londubat_, salua-t-il d'une voix suave son camarade, assis sur un bureau, occupé à astiquer un chaudron.

Neville haussa un sourcil, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il détestait ce connard de Ronald Weasley, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Slughorn ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'entretuer qu'il leur ordonnait de nettoyer tous les chaudrons de la pièce sans quoi ils reviendraient le lendemain avant de sortir prestement de la pièce. Après tout, il avait la suite de _Twilight_ qui l'attendait sagement dans son lit.

Ron se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une chaise à côté du brun, qui lui lança un regard noir le défendant de l'approcher. Le rouquin ricana. Finalement, la soirée allait être plutôt drôle. Il s'empressa d'attraper un chiffon, prenant grand soin de frôler Neville qui préféra grincer des dents plutôt que de se retourner pour refaire le portrait à Weasley. Celui-ci commença à nettoyer le chaudron, s'attardant sur les coins d'un air intéressé alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de faire chier Londubat.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence cérémonieux quand un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin alors qu'une idée faisait lumière dans son esprit. Il se leva, prétextant un besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et en profita pour se rapprocher de l'armoire à potion cachée derrière le bureau de Slughorn. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil son camarade mais celui-ci avait plongé sa tête dans son chaudron. Tant mieux pour lui, il pouvait chercher discrètement ce qu'il voulait. Il trouva la fiole, à son grand soulagement, et s'empressa de fouiller dans les tiroirs pour en sortir deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel.

- _J'étais sûr qu'elle serait là !_ S'exclama le rouquin d'un air suffisant.

Il tourna le dos à Neville qui s'était levé pour s'approcher, et s'empressa de vider la fiole dans un verre avant d'y verser une généreuse quantité d'hydromel. Il remplit le second verre avec uniquement de l'alcool qu'il garda dans sa main tandis qu'il offrait l'autre à Neville.

Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes, un air suspect sur le visage puis attrapa enfin le verre que Ron lui tendait. Le rouquin avala une gorgée d'alcool avec un plaisir non feint, et fut vite rejoint par Neville. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur les lèvres. Un ricanement émana de sa gorge alors que le liquide se déversait dans celle du brun. Il l'observa en avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte, un air provocateur sur le visage et attendit.

_Attendit._

_Attendit._

_Attendit._

Enfin, la potion agit. Il vit avec un plaisir immense les yeux de Neville s'illuminer, sa respiration s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. Finalement, la soirée allait être vraiment agréable.

Neville s'approcha de lui. Ron se recula, un air mesquin sur le visage. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Neville s'arrêta, incertain. Ron en profita pour s'avancer, ce qui fit reculer le brun dont le regard fuyant et la respiration saccadée commençaient à exciter le rouquin.

Soudain, Ron attrapa Neville par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Il posa sauvagement sa bouche sur la sienne, collant son corps au sien. Le brun résista quelques secondes avant d'accepter dans un gémissement sourd que la langue du rouquin pénètre sa bouche aussi violement que possible. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, leurs langues se battant afin de reprendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par la passion.

Ron plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Neville, le souffle court, sa langue traçant des arabesques au coin des lèvres du jeune homme de manière sensuelle. Sa main toujours posée sur la nuque de Londubat, le rouquin le caressa tendrement, tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien une nouvelle fois. Neville avait fermé les yeux, et Ron sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Son érection devenait douloureuse à mesure qu'il se frottait contre le brun, et il se rendit bien compte qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Neville, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, laissait le soin à Ron de faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, et c'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'il accepta que le rouquin arrache sa chemise d'un air empressé. Sa langue délaissa le coin de ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, les mains de Ron caressant avec délice le torse du brun, rapidement suivies par le souffle chaud de sa bouche. Il frissonnait de plaisir, tremblant d'excitation.

Ron était à la limite de la jouissance, tout se déroulait comme il le prévoyait. Neville était à sa portée et il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa les hanches du garçon et suivant la ligne de poils qui descendait toujours plus bas, s'arrêta à la barrière du pantalon du brun. Il releva la tête, observant le visage de Neville avec extase. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos, les joues rougies par l'excitation, le jeune homme était un appel à la luxure.

- _Regarde-moi_. Dit Ron d'une voix rauque de désir

Le cœur de Neville rata un battement. Son souffle s'accéléra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il baissa le regard, plongeant dans les orbes bleus du rouquin. Celui-ci enleva sa chemise et son pantalon d'une manière si sensuelle qu'il se sentit frémir de plaisir. Il l'observa avec extase caresser son propre corps quand il vit la main de Ron s'avancer vers lui pour se poser à quelques centimètres de son entre jambe. Son érection se fit d'autant plus douloureuse. A genoux, il attrapa la boucle de la ceinture de Neville et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible, puis attaqua le bouton du pantalon avec une lenteur qui était une vraie torture pour le jeune homme. Ron défit finalement tous les boutons d'un seul coup de main avant de descendre le pantalon de Neville.

Ron déshabilla entièrement Neville de son pantalon et de ses chaussures, ne le laissant qu'en caleçon, qui laissait voir bien des choses. Le brun sentit le rouge envahir ses joues, pas seulement à cause de la chaleur mais surtout parce que le visage du rouquin ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de sa virilité, bien que toujours cachée, et que cela était terriblement excitant. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite à la simple idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Et il devait le faire.

Neville inspira et fit glisser son caleçon. Ron pût regarder avec émerveillement les 25 centimètres de plaisir qui n'attendaient que sa bouche. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement, qui était devenu trop petit. Toujours à genoux, il approcha son visage de la virilité de Neville et l'attrapant possessivement d'une main, la prit en bouche avec un regard gourmand à l'adresse du garçon. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du brun qui ne pût s'empêcher de fourrager dans les boucles rousses de Ron, les serrant dans ses paumes moites quand le plaisir se faisait trop fort.

Ron enfonçait le membre de Neville au plus profond de sa gorge, avant de le lécher, de le mordiller tout le long. Le rouquin, qui se sentait légèrement délaissé, s'empressa d'attraper sa propre virilité à pleine main pour se donner lui-même du plaisir. Un concert de gémissement retentit dans la salle, mêlant les cris de plaisirs de Neville et ceux de Ron dans une musique qui les excitait d'autant plus.

- _C'est trop bon_, laissa échapper Neville dans un râle de plaisir incontrôlé.

Ron abandonna alors le membre de Neville pour se lever et faire face au jeune homme. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, son souffle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement, caressant sa langue doucement, presque avec amour alors qu'il introduisait un doigt dans l'intimité du brun, rapidement suivi d'un second. Neville poussa un gémissement de douleur, et le rouquin l'embrassa avec plus de douceur. Il fut très vite suivi d'une vague de plaisir quand Ron heurta sa prostate. Le brun gémit dans sa bouche, demandant plus.

Ron se recula légèrement, posant un léger baiser sur la mâchoire de Neville, et recula jusqu'à une table, poussant doucement le jeune homme jusqu'à l'allonger à moitié sur le vieux bois. Le brun plongea son regard dans celui de Weasley avec délice. Le rouquin attrapa sa virilité, la caressant du bout des doigts avant de se positionner à l'entrée de l'orifice qui s'ouvrait face à lui.

Ron inséra sa vaillante épée dans le fourreau de chair et d'un léger coup de rein s'enfonça un peu plus profondément. Il s'arrêta, laissant à Neville le temps de s'habituer à la présence de sa verge entre ses fesses avant de démarrer de lents vas et viens. Il vit avec joie le visage de Neville s'illuminer et des gémissements jaillir de la gorge offerte du jeune homme. Le rouquin accéléra alors le mouvement, poussant lui aussi des râles de plaisir qu'ils ne se lassaient tous les deux pas d'entendre, jusqu'à frapper la prostate du brun avec habilité.

Neville sentait le plaisir augmenter à une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser ressentir. Des étoiles explosaient devant ses yeux, et il ne distinguait plus que les mèches rousses de Weasley qui dansaient devant lui et les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Ron n'en menait pas large non plus, son souffle haletant et ses râles traduisant son plaisir qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de jouir et en profita pour accélérer encore plus le mouvement, faisant claquer sa peau contre les fesses du brun.

Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et Ron se déversa en Neville. Celui-ci cria, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la jouissance. Le rouquin s'effondra sur le brun, le cœur battant la chamade. Il laissa sa tête se loger dans le cou de Londubat.

Neville ferma les yeux, reprenant sa respiration. Il avait bien compris que Ron lui avait fait boire quelque chose, mais ses pensées restaient claires, et une chose était sûre. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du rouquin.

_ - Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il doucement.

-_ Je sais_, ne pût s'empêcher de répondre le rouquin, souriant dans le cou de son amant.

Le rire de Neville fut couvert par un grincement sonore qui fit sursauter les deux garçons. Le brun ferma les yeux, le cœur palpitant à l'idée que quelqu'un était entré dans la classe de potion, et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Slughorn. Il sentit que Ron levait la tête sans pour autant se relever, et il se dit que ce ne devait pas être si grave. Il entendit la porte qui se refermait à l'aide d'un sort – il aurait vraiment dû y penser avant- et des pas se rapprocher d'eux. L'idée de bouger ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, d'autant plus que Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir. Un souffle chaud s'approcha de son visage. Le cœur battant la chamade, il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

- _Je pensais que vous m'auriez attendu_, chuchota-t-on à son oreille alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour croiser les deux émeraudes de Harry et le regard moqueur de Ron.

Il pressentait que la nuit allait être chaude.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été choqué ou quoi que ce soit ! D'un coté, ce n'est pas vraiment un couple trop bizarre si on omet que les personnages sont un peu OOC. **  
**Sinon, j'accepte toutes les remarques évidemment, on s'attend à tout ! **

**Kiss Kiss**


End file.
